Angel With an AK47
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: First ever "Sopranos" fanfic


Angel With An AK-47  
  
Note: This is my first "Sopranos" fan-fiction. A woman from Boston moves into New Jersey and meets Tony Soprano by way of her father, Daniel Carelli. Advisory: Children should not read this fan-fiction. Also those who are repulsed by senseless violence, cursing and gore, should abstain from reading this tale.  
  
"You should never have been playing with a gun in those complicated shadows."—Some lyrics from the song 'Complicated Shadows' sung by Elvis Costello and the Attractions  
  
"Death is always at hand, for we live in dangerous times."—Cesare, from the novel 'The Family' written by Mario Puzo  
  
Chapter 1—The Carellis Move Into New Jersey  
  
Rosalinda was happy that her father had received a new job offer in New Jersey working for a technological institute that was on the up and up in the business world. Her mother, Lynn had been working online in her own business selling her lovely impressionist paintings. Even though she was an amateur painter, she had many fans from all over the world that found her work deeply spiritual and moving. Rosalinda was still attending College and had just had all of her initial credits from her old Catholic University in Boston to the new College in Jersey she was attending. She had started meeting new people and making new friend, but she always kept in touch with her old friends by email.  
  
Rosalinda returned from the new University, hugging and kissing her parents. "So, what delightful concoction will we have tonight, ey ?", she questioned, anticipating either one of her parents' answers. Her stomach was grumbling so loud that she was certain they could hear it. "I was thinking we would go out to eat. Lately, we've both been working hard, and I don't think either one of us cares to cook tonight.", Daniel replied. Lynn agreed. "Why don't we try that Italian joint we've heard so much about ? Beansie's was it ?", she offered. "Sounds good !", Rosalinda said. With that said, the three took the family Ferrari to Beansie's Pizza and Pasta and didn't have any problem finding the restaurant at all.  
  
Chapter 2—Meeting Tony Soprano  
  
As the Carellis sat down to eat, the friendly waiters greeted them. They enjoyed a family style sized pizza with gourmet Italian cherry sodas. For dessert, they savored the sweet flavor of spumoni with maraschino cherry halves to accentuate the flavor. From the corner, a stout man with raven hair and chestnut eyes rose out of his seat to greet Daniel. "I've never seen you here before.", he said, his eyes sparkling delightfully. "Oh, we're new here. We just moved in from Boston. I'm Daniel Carelli. Thus far, we like it here in Jersey.", Daniel said, shaking the handsome man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Tony. I can tell you and I are going to be good friends in the future.", Tony said, revealing his smile, which he often suppressed. "This is my wife, Lynn. She is an entrepreneur. And my beloved daughter, Rosalinda.", Daniel said. Tony pulled up a chair and sat with them, a glass of fine wine in his hand. He took a sip of it, and patted Daniel on the back. "Sounds like you 3 have it all together. So, what do you do, Danny-boy ? Ah, let me take a guess...Are you a computer specialist ?", Tony questioned. Daniel was impressed. "How on earth did you know that ?", Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Carelli name is one I am familiar with. I had a feeling that just like your father, Luigi, that you too are exceptionally bright.", Tony answered, taking another sip of wine. Lynn was dumbfounded by Tony's knowledge of the Carelli name. Only they had known how intelligent Daniel's father was. He was an incredible man while he was alive, a beautiful man, and a helpful humanitarian. He had lived a long full life, dying from a heart attack at 90 years of age. "Did you ever meet Grandpa ?", Rosalinda questioned. Tony looked at her straight in the eye. "No, young one, but I heard from a close personal friend of mine that he was one hell of a guy.", Tony responded, laughing heartily. The three of them laughed together, and finished their dinner. "Hey, we'd better get going...It's late. But, it has been a pleasure to meet you Tony. ", Lynn said. Tony softly kissed her hand. "Please, madam, call me Mr. Soprano. You three take care of yourself, and God bless you. And, hey...Danny ! If you need anything, I've got your back. If I need you, believe me, I'll give you a call.", Tony said, raising his glass and toasting them. He took another sip, finishing off the rest of his grape wine. Thanking the waiters and the manager, the Carellis left their tip on the table and said goodbye to Tony Soprano and his "close personal friends".  
  
Chapter 3—Part of the Family  
  
Tony gave a call to Daniel the following day to repair his computer. Daniel was more than happy to do this for him, without question. In about an hour's time, Daniel had repaired Tony's computer. "So, how much do I owe ya ?", Tony questioned. "Not a thing, Tony. When I make house calls, I never charge for them.", Daniel answered. "What are you talkin' about Danny ? You did a damn fine job, and I want to show you my respect.", Tony responded, handing him a handful of 100 dollar bills. "Holy Mother of God !", Daniel exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Think of it as my way of saying thank you.", Tony said, heartily slapping him on the back. "You're more than welcome, but surely there must be some way we can repay you for your kindness.", Daniel said, chortling lightly. "No, not at all. Just consider yourself and your loved ones part of our family now. If you ever need a hand, just give us a call. You can trust me as you would trust a brother.", Tony said, unexpectedly hugging Daniel. "I'd like for you to meet the rest of my 'close personal friends', Danny-boy. Just like your father before you, the Sopranos and the Carellis have been families. The Carellis were not part of our line of business, but they have always been our mechanics, attorneys, and financial consultants.", Tony said, leading Daniel to his Jaguar and to the secret hideout of the "Wise Guys".  
  
Chapter 4—A Close Call  
  
That very night Daniel was becoming acquainted with Tony's friends, Rosalinda was escorting her friends home. "I live in apartment number 36, which isn't too far from here. I know you guys live in the same area, but on the other side of the divide.", Rosalinda said, happily, holding her new friend Caitlin's hand. The 7 young women Caitlin, Lanni, Angela, Loretta, Joanne, Paula and Rosalinda laughed in unison as they remembered the fun they had experienced together. Suddenly, Rosalinda shushed them. "Something isn't right. I have a bad feeling...", Rosalinda said. The young women looked around them, bathed in the neon lights of the city. They felt their stomachs knot, and instinctively began to run the rest of the way home. Yet, in an instant, a gang came out of the shadows into the light with their knives drawn. "Come on, boys...Let's pop these cherries !", the leader said waving for the other members to choose a young lady to ambush and ravage. As the leader lunged at Rosalinda, she drew her H& K USP and shot him in the cranium, leaving him cold and lifeless on the asphalt. The other girls fought, clawed, and bit to defend themselves. As she had done before in Boston when an anti-Catholic man tried to kill her. That was the first time she had ever shot someone, but she knew her actions were justified. She watched Caitlin escape first, running away with a sprained ankle. The young Hispanic pulled a small pistol from his pocket, but she shot it out of his hand. Frightened, he ran the other way.  
Lanni kicked a big African American gang member in the crotch, grabbing Angela with her. Loretta, Joanne and Paula had subdued their attackers while Rosalinda provided the back up. She cocked the revolver again, raising it to the assailants' gaze. "Don't you bastards try anything funny, or I may have to kill you too, just like your former leader.", she said, a fiery look in her raven eyes. "Just listen to what the broad says. One of her b#$%es kicked me in the nuts !", the huge African American said in a high-pitched voice while guarding his genitals. The others agreed with him and made a run for it. The only girls who had not already made a dash for home were Loretta, Joanne and Paula. They had been shaken by what had happened, but they were all alive. Burying the frightening memory of the night in the backs of their minds, the last three young women made their way home after hugging Rosalinda and thanking her for her nerves of steel, and her sturdy, trusty USP.  
  
Later...  
  
Daniel returned home and all of his family members were fast asleep. He had a feeling all along that Tony and his friends were part of the underground crime syndicate. He was fearful to tell his wife and daughter that his newest acquaintance was the member of the Mafia. He wondered if they knew Tony was part of the mob. They read the news like any other person interested in the outside world, and Tony's name was in the media ever so often. But his life wasn't a real focus of tabloids or local news stations. They were sensationalizing other aspects of life, and the Mafia just wasn't as "exciting" as it had been in days long ago. But like it or not, just like Daniel, many people were fascinated and allured to the dark, enigmatic lifestyle of this brand of criminal who even frightened the law away. Not lingering on these thoughts any longer, Daniel yawned and stretched, making his way up to the master bedroom. He held Lynn close to him, savoring the delightful fragrance of Jovan Musk she always wore. He softly kissed the back of her neck, whispering that he loved her. She held his hands close to her heart in response and sighed dreamily as she continued to sleep. Smiling sweetly, he curled close to her and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 5—"It's our duty to look after each other"...  
  
While on his way to work, Daniel was stuck in morning rush hour traffic. It was just like home, with all of the foul language coming from most of the impatient drivers on the road, honking their horns, and tempers flaring. Another car almost ran into Daniel's car, scaring him half to death. "Hey, jackass ! Stay on your side of the freakin' road !", he exclaimed. Usually, he wasn't the type to become angry. But, he had yelled at the wrong person. The young tanned discreetly dressed man pulled out a shotgun and shot at Daniel head on. Fortunately, he had ducked, but the bullet had lodged in his left shoulder blade and was causing him a lot of pain. It didn't matter if he was in traffic right now. His life was in grave danger. Fumbling to unlock his car door, he turned off his motor and escaped before the car was hit with a bullet and exploded. There were no casualties, but the young honey blonde haired man was still on his trail. "Why in God's name is this guy chasing me ? I don't know anything other than what I learned in History class about the mob...", he thought, still running to safety. His left shoulder blade was killing him, but he was still alive. That was all that really mattered.  
  
Stuck at the end of an alley searching for his workplace, Daniel had lost his way in all of the rush trying to save himself from an enigmatic assailant. Beginning to sweat, Daniel prayed harder than he had ever prayed before. There were three loud noises from out of nowhere, and the assailant fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was Bobby Baccilieri, with a 24-caliber pistol at his side. He saw that Daniel had been hurt and escorted him to the nearest hospital to have the bullet removed. After the bullet was removed, he promised to take Daniel to his office. He would be a little late, but Bobby had told him not to speak a word of what had happened. Daniel made sure that his lips would be sealed. He knew better not to speak of anything within the business of 'The Family'. "See, Danny-boy ? Like Tony said, we're family. And as part of our family, it's our duty to protect you.", Bobby said, patting him on the right shoulder as not to aggravate his previous injury. "I can't thank you enough, Bobby. You guys are real peaches. But, who was that man who tried to murder me ?", Danny questioned, rubbing his left shoulder involuntarily. The pain was still there, but it was dull and waning. "That man was supposed to be a mole from the FBI, sent here to kill our leader...Obviously, from such a far distance, he mistook you for him. Damn son of a b#$%h. What is this world coming to ?", Bobby said, clutching the side of the leather arm-wrest in his BMW. "Alright, this is my spot...But you know what this means. For saving my life, I invite you and the others for dinner.", Daniel said. "You are too freakin much, Danny.", Bobby said, hugging Daniel so tightly that his ribs cracked. "Think nothing of it, Bobby. Oh, and by the way, thank you for dropping off at work. God go with you.", Daniel said, jumping out of the BMW and heading off toward his company building and clocked in to start his appointed rounds.  
  
Chapter 6—Dinner with 'The Family'  
  
That night, Lynn had made the most delectable chicken risotto, Caesar salad with vadallia onion dressing, tuna casserole and anti-pasta. She had also made some Italian lemon ice for all to drink. Silvio couldn't stop commenting on how good the food was. A new guy in the gang, Juliano "Big Julie" Tortelli was with the usual gang. He was a cousin, part of the DiMio line. Almost immediately, Rosalinda fell in love with the shy spoken, dashing brown-eyed charmer. After dinner was through, Rosalinda spoke with Juliano. "I often see you around the University. I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me.", she asked, blushing floridly. Juliano's short curly black hair swayed like blades of grass in the wind. His raven eyes sparkled effervescently. His pink cheeks glowed in the moonlight as he took her hand and softly kissed it. "I would be honored to date you, Rosalinda. I can already sense that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.", he said, gently. Rosalinda's oak colored eyes glimmered, and her smile became luminous. Before Juliano could leave with the rest of the gang, he drew his retracting Swiss Army knife from his breast pocket, cut a deliciously fragrant pink rose, and placed it in Rosalinda's long, brown hair. "Until we meet again, my gorgeous Rose.", he said, his fingers trailing off of her chin, playfully tickling her. She giggled and flushed yet again. "Goodbye, Juliano.", she said, waving goodbye to him as he walked downstairs from the balcony and into his chauffeured limousine.  
  
Chapter 7—Romancing A Mobster  
  
Rosalinda and Juliano became close friends and loved each other very much. Juliano pledged his own life to protecting her from danger. He wouldn't dream of losing her, even though Rosalinda was quite capable of protecting herself. Juliano wasn't overprotective or possessive. He trusted Rosalinda enough to tell her his secrets and stay away from the streets of New Jersey at night. She would be coming to school and back home in style. Rosalinda didn't mind being treated like a Queen, but she was never overly demanding. She treated her elevated position humbly every day.  
Someday, Juliano had promised that he and Rosalinda would marry each other once they both graduated from the University. Juliano was thinking of becoming a salesman, and Rosalinda was on her way to becoming an attorney. To commemorate their first year dating together, he gave Rosalinda an extravagant promise ring that had these words on it "To my gorgeous Rose, with love from the depths of my heart, Julie". Rosalinda was touched by the thoughtful and exquisite gift. Kissing him tenderly, yet passionately all over his face she shouted that she loved him dearly. "Thank you, Angel. You are too good to me.", she said, holding his hand as they watched the sunset from a bench in the city square park. "You are my Princess, Rosalinda. I am a Prince, and I will always treat you with honor and dignity as long as I walk upon this earth.", Juliano vowed, stroking her olive skinned cheek, and rustling her hair. She laughed heartily, and it sounded like the bells of St. Peter's Cathedral in Rome. What a glorious music it was to Juliano's ears. He led her to his limousine and took her home after giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, and two more on both of her cheeks for good luck.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Daniel wanted to indiscreetly escape being part of the "extended family", but Tony didn't like that idea. Tony let Daniel know in his own words that he was a member of the family for life. Daniel was a little frightened by this, but he felt an immense sense of security that was strangely soothing. He knew that he and his family members were in good hands, although ironically, these hands had been tainted with the blood of others. It was hard to decipher the line between good and ill. In the organized crime realm, there were many shades of gray concerning that. But, Daniel was glad he wasn't a part of the darker side of Mafia life. He only did what he was told to do, and he had earned Tony's respect and friendship. He too, respected Tony. Everyone did, or paid a horrible price later.  
  
Rosalinda, Daniel's precious daughter was still planning on marrying Juliano Tortelli. They still had one year left to go at University. But they were still head over heels in love for one another. Juliano was completely faithful, devout and chivalrous. Rosalinda's friends were a little jealous, but she always told them that someday their princes would come to rescue them. All they had to do was keep the faith and hold their heads up high, keeping their eyes on the rainbow of Promise.  
  
Rosalinda had questions about Juliano's safety, and he answered those by introducing her to his 6-foot tall bodyguards, Biff and Rick. The two were highly sculpted, athletic men who intimidated mostly any man who dared to raise their voices at them. "My boys don't take kindly to strangers.", he said one day as they threw a Jehovah's Witness into their family pool. Rosalinda couldn't help but laugh at the poor evangelist's condition. He dragged himself out of the pool, shook himself off, and walked to another house, soaked to the bone. She would never forget this hilarious moment, and wished she could've had a snapshot of it to savor it forever. But, her memory would always serve her well.  
  
Daniel learned to take his condition as a "mixed blessing" of sorts. He had grown used to the fact that he carried a small shotgun with him everywhere he went to insure his safety and wellbeing. He and the rest of the 'Wise Guys' often wined and dined together, but he never followed them when they let their sexual fantasies come to life in the Bada-Bing Club. He would live every day according to the family motto, "Don't muck with the family. Family sticks together, no matter what the consequences." He gazed at himself in his new fire red Camaro convertible after giving it a rigorous wash and wax shine. "I look fabulous.", he thought to himself, kissing the hood of his car with affection. To think that wouldn't have been possible without Tony's little "gratuity" for being such a splendid friend. He grinned from ear to ear again and went back around the apartment complex to walk up the ladder of stairs to apartment number 26. Life couldn't be any better than this !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 31, 2002 Corrected—August 6, 2002 


End file.
